Muérdago: Especial de año nuevo
by AeternaNive
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde que los miembros del club de natación Iwatobi se graduaron y siguieron sus propios caminos. En medio de un reencuentro, Gou siente nostalgia por la ausencia de uno de miembros. ¿Será que están destinados a volver a verse? ¿Qué pasará entonces? [One-shot]


¡Jo-jo-jo! —aparece un gordito con un costal lleno de papeles a cuestas y una galleta en la boca—.Ha llegado a ustedes un regalo especial de navidad y año nuevo (ya sé que navidad ya pasó, pero la intención cuenta… espero). Disfruten la lectura, aclaraciones al final.

* * *

 _Esta es la semifinal del campeonato. Parece que va a cerrar muy fuerte, para romper el récord tiene que esforzarse todavía más…Nanase está en primer lugar, defendiendo el título. Es muy cerrado el resultado, pero es campeón y récord mundial el japonés._

Aún después de que la pantalla se tornara negra, la pelirroja se quedó en el sofá, mirando al televisor, con el control en la mano y el dedo índice sobre el botón de apagado.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, senpai— dijo, sonriendo como si él estuviera frente a ella, en lugar de ese plano televisor. Sabía que no era así, que él no podría escucharla incluso si gritara con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo en ella se aferraba a seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas; tal vez era su forma de mantener los recuerdos felices.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Makoto, Haru y Rin habían dejado la preparatoria. Cada uno seguía sus propios sueños ahora, lo que había terminado guiándolos por caminos separados.

Sonrió. En realidad, nunca había pensado que fuera a extrañar así al vicecapitán del equipo. Era curioso, porque sólo notó lo apegada que estaba a él cuando sus cartas dejaron de llegar y cuando, viéndolo en televisión, venían a su mente recuerdos de su tiempo juntos. Reconocía esos pequeños gestos que él hacía cuando los periodistas se amontonaban a su alrededor, o durante la espera de los resultados. Se preguntaba si estaría llevándose bien con sus nuevos compañeros, si ellos se esforzarían por comprenderlo, como habían hecho sus amigos de Iwatobi. Y de vez en cuando, después de verlo aparecer en pantalla, se preguntaba si algún día volvería a tenerlo frente a frente, para decirle lo mucho que le alegraba verlo.

Tomó su taza, y salió de la cocina, hacia la sala. Era la víspera de año nuevo, y todos se habían reunido por primera vez en tres años… casi todos; con las finales tan cerca, Haru tenía que entrenar más que nunca y su ausencia era obvia, incluso si nadie lo mencionaba en voz alta. Estaba de pie en la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones, mirando a sus amigos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Ha venido! —gritaron los hermanos de Makoto, mientras corrían hacia la puerta, como si se tratara de Santa Claus.

—¿Quién ha venido? —preguntó la pequeña Matsuoka. Makoto sonrió con ternura, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo.

Y ahí, entrando con el mismo semblante con el que recordaba haberlo conocido años atrás, estaba _Haru._

—¡Haru-chan! —los demás saltaron sobre él, abrumándolo con saludos y preguntas. Él se limitó a sonreír discretamente y responder con monosílabos. Sí, definitivamente era él. En medio de todo el ruido, el azabache dirigió su mirada a Gou, que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar.

—Haruka-senpai—dijo a modo de saludo y volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Gou?" Se preguntó a sí misma. Había sido mucho más fácil imaginar ese momento que vivirlo. No podía dejar de sentir esa ansiedad, ¿qué se suponía que dijera? No lo había visto en tanto tiempo, de pronto sentía como si no supiera una sola cosa de él y eso la volvía loca.

Los demás también ocuparon sus lugares mientras la conversación seguía. De vez en cuando, creyendo que nadie lo notaba, Haru miraba de forma furtiva a la pelirroja, que había estado extrañamente callada.

—¡Ah! Ahora Gou-chan estudia periodismo— dijo Nagisa, como tratando de animarla a participar en la conversación—. Tal vez un día estará entrevistándote después de tus competencias, Haru-chan. ¿No sería eso increíble?

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Le apenaba admitir que la idea había cruzado su mente en algún momento, aunque su parte racional se empeñaba en pensar que no era más que un sueño infantil.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no se dio cuenta cuando él asintió de forma casi enérgica.

—Ah… —Gou miró al reloj, tratando de encontrar una excusa para sacar su enrojecido rostro de ahí—. Ya casi es media noche, iré por las bebidas.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, torpemente, encaminándose de regreso a la cocina.

—Esta no soy yo— se dijo, una vez lejos de los chicos, sabiendo que nunca en su vida, desde que era consciente de sí misma, se había comportado así—. Es sólo Haruka-senpai, no hay problema…— continuó, sabiendo que ese era precisamente el problema. Haber descubierto esos extraños sentimientos por Haru era un problema, porque no sabía cómo decírselo. Ni siquiera sabía si debía decírselo; tal vez era mejor no hacerlo, porque, después de todo, él volvería a marcharse y, en todo caso, ¿cuál era el punto de hablar sobre un afecto no correspondido?

Respiró hondo y asintió.

—Eso es.

Tomó las copas y se dirigió de nuevo con sus amigos. Sin embargo, se encontró con una intensa mirada azul, esperándola justo a la entrada.

—¿Haruka-senpai? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, pestañeando más veces de las necesarias. El moreno abrió los labios despacio para responder, pero la voz de Nagisa lo interrumpió.

—¡Muérdago!

Todos lo miraron, confundidos. El rubio apuntaba hacia algún punto sobre Gou y Haru.

—Están debajo de una rama de muérdago. Ahora deben besarse o tendrán mala suerte.

—No estoy seguro de que la mala suerte sea…— comenzó Rei, pero Nagisa le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—No pueden ignorar el muérdago— insistió, cual niño. Gou suspiró, irritada.

—Nagisa, no puedes obligar a Haruka-senpai a…

Repentinamente, la mano de Haru se posó sobre el hombro de ella, haciéndola callar. Con los ojos clavados en los suyos, se inclinó despacio, en una escena que pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta para la pelirroja, incapaz apartar sus ojos de él. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Haruka flexionó ligeramente su cuello y depositó un pequeño, suave e inesperado beso en la frente de Gou.

Eso fue todo.

En ese microsegundo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios de Haruka sobre su frente, todas sus fantasías desaparecieron, eclipsadas por la realidad.

—Hola—dijo, en voz baja, de modo que sólo ella pudo escucharlo.

—Bienvenido, senpai— dijo, sintiéndose otra vez como ella misma.

Cuando las campanadas de media noche sonaron en el viejo reloj de madera, volvió a mirarlo y añadieron, al mismo tiempo, lo único que quedaba por decir con palabras:

— _Feliz año nuevo_.

* * *

Así que ¡feliz navidad y muy próspero año nuevo! Quería escribirles algo especial para estas fechas, y como siempre, mi ser fangirl del HaruGou se apoderó del terreno (?). Es cortito, pero está hecho con mucho cariño para desearles lo mejor este año que comienza: espero que sigan adelante cumpliendo viejos proyectos, que se animen a comenzar otros nuevos y que la vida les traiga muchas muchas sorpresas. También que podamos seguir leyéndonos por estos rumbos.

Como siempre, los invito a dejar sus comentarios por aquí si es que les gustó o si creen que hay algo que podría mejorar en mi trabajo.

Que las sonrisas y aventuras los acompañen siempre. ¡Feliz inicio de año!

Besos y abrazos de oso a todos. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


End file.
